Flying and Falling: Kat's Story- Gravity Falls
by Wolfstar223
Summary: When Kat is sent to Gravity falls with a mystery companion. Does she really want to? Or was she following her mother s dying wish? As she almost is killed by Soos, Meets the Pines twins, and causes odd happenings in this town, Will she and Dipper actually have a relationship between them? Or will her world crumble just like it did in NC? Anything can happen in Gravity Falls. RatedT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kat almost gets killed by Soos

In the last shreds of dusk, Kat was running, through a small town that her mother sent her to on her last dying wish. She hated being alone, and her only companion could not be seen by anyone, for safety's sake. She ran past a bilboard, in large letters saying 'GRAVITY FALLS'. Kat kept running, her lungs screaming for air. She wouldn't stop, but unfortunately, alongside a road she fell, her heart pounding. She got up after a while, staggering across the road. But a light fell apon her body and there was a loud scream. The last thing the saw was a man and two kids climbing out of the golf cart, watching in horror ans she lay still on the road. Then it all faded to black.

.: Mabel`s PoV :.

I watched horrified as the girl seemed to leap out in the middle of the road like deer would. Soos screamed and tried to avoid her, but it was too late. A loud thud sent the girl rolling torwards the side of the road just ahead. I got out of the cart and slowly made my way torwards her, expecting to see a gory heap of something dead and awful, the remains of a frightened girl. Instead I saw only the girl curled peacefully on the road, a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth, but then I noticed it. A pool of blood forming, and what looked like the end of a gash on her other side, stopping just below her ribs. I screeched and ran for the cart, not wanting to see another bit.

.: Dipper`s PoV :.

I ran over to the girl, trying to block out my sister`s maniacal screeching. She looked badly injured, and just looking at the wound made me sick. But I noticed a shallow rising and falling of her chest. I sighed and called Soos over, and had him carry her back to the cart. _**Maybe we could save her...**_ I thought, watching her blood stain Soos`s shirt.

As they raced back to the Mystery Hack, (The S had fallen off.) The girl`s breathing only got quieter. Finally when they got there, The twins pounded on the door until Wendy opened it, Stan close behind. "For crying out loud, what is i- HOLY COW, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Stan screamed. Wendy grimaced at the blood, then gave a pitying look at the pale girl in Soos`s arms. "I'm really sorry dood, she just jumped into the middle of the road! I didn`t even see her!" Wendy gently grabbed the girl and put her down on the chair, examinig her gash. she started cleaning the wound, then wrapped it in a soft sheet and then wrapped it with a bit of ductape loosely. "There. That will do for now. but I think it would be safe for one of you two to keep an eye on her, and give her lots of drinks. She's lost a good amount of blood. See ya guys, My shift is ovah." They said goodbye, then mabel set up her sleeping bag near the girl as she could get. Dipper shrugged, and then curled up near her on the floor.

How is it? No flames, it just means more steaks for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Music and Forest fun

DISCLAIMER: If I owned GF, I would have trolled all of you by now.

Chapter 2: Singing and Fun in the Forest

-_Two Weeks Later_-

_.: Dipper_ _PoV:._

I sat on my bed, wiping the sleep from my eyes when I heard her. She sounded like a canary, her voice rich and sweet like honey. I couldn't beleive my ears. It was coming from the bathroom. Kat (We had found her suitcase and dogtags while she was healing. ) was down there singing a song that I didn't know, but found soothing.

_" From the sky, To the ground,_

_Rain is falling all around._

_Thunder, rain, and wind,_

_Song of storms begins._

_Play a song, mellody,_

_Then everyone will see,_

_The Hero of Time has come..."_

I listened to her sing the verse again, then went down to investigate. I stepped into the bathroom, (The door was ajar. )and saw her in a new shirt. Her outfit was a red and white striped t-shirt with a dark red music note in the center, but the sleeves were black. She had navy shorts and small burgundy combat boots. Her hair had a golden brown look to it, and she had three smallish freckles under each eye. She, in my terms, looked sorta cute. She was standing in front of the mirror gazing at herself tiredly and trying to finger some knots out of her hair. I stepped closer. "Hi.."

_.: Kat`s PoV:._

I squealed at the hi and flopped over backwards, flailing my arms in the air. The boy grinned sheepishly and helped me up. "Err... sorry. didn't mean to frighten you..." He said. "Who are you, may I ask?" I questioned. "Dipper Pines, and the pshycopath girl due any minute is Mabel, my beloved sister." he chuckled. "Well Dipper, where exactly am I , and do you know someone named Stan?" I murmered, cocking my head. " The Mystery Shack, is where you are, and Stan is the owner. Why you askin?" he said supiciously. "Mph, 'cuz he's an old friend of my mom, but enough with the hellos, you wanna go play?" I giggled. "Uhh, ok, we could play near the woods, since thats pretty much the only place to go." Dipper suggested. "Ya, sure. I got a frizbee, basketball, and a fabric volleyball." "Good."

-Later-

All three kids (Mabel had woken up and wanted to play too.) were running around, tripping over eachother in a game of tag. Kat dropped out, sweating and panting her head off. Dipper and Mabel flopped down too. "Well... That... Was... Fun." Kat panted, trying to catch her breath. Dipper grinned, then looked at the MS. "How about we head for the shack and get some drinks?" He suggested. "Good... Good Ideah-h-h. I got a bottle of cream soda we could split." Kat giggled, grinning. So the trio headed back to the shack, to enjoy some sweet cream soda. "WHOA THIS STUFF IS AWESOME!" Mabel squealed. "IKR much?" Kat giggled, and then poured Mabel some more. "Knock yourself out, kid." She chuckled. "Wow, I wonder if they have this stuff here?" Dipper asked, very pleased with the soft drink. Kat patted his head, causing him to blush. "One can dream, or find out..." She trailed. The twins looked at her with wide grins, and off they went around town looking for more of that splendid carbonated drink.

Okayz, this might not be as good, partly cuz Its 12:00 at night and im brain dead. Like it? Ideas for the next chapter? Tell meh, tell meh NOW! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Homes and Kissed

Chapter 3: Homes and Kissed

After the kids got back from the trip, Mabel stuck two of the three soda bottles they had gotten in the fridge. Then started working on the first one. Kat shuffled her feet, the looked up. "Hey, um, I have something to ask both of you." Mabel looked up and smiled. "Ask away!" she cheered. "Well, I don't really have a home, and I was wondering if I could stay with you two..." Kat trailed off. "A MILLION BAJILLION TIMES YESSSS!" Mabe squealed. "Where would you sleep though?" Dipper questioned. "I have a big black and gold hammock in my suitcase." she said. "And also, where are your parents, they should have a house for you?" At that Kat looked at Dipper and then turned for the door. "I don't wanna talk about it... It... *choke* isn't something I want to tell about." With that, Kat was out of the door and running torwards the woods. "Aww, Dipper, good job." Mabel sulked. "WHAT!? No. I did NOT do that on purpose!" Dipper fumed. Then turned around and sighed. "I better go and find her. Who knows what could get her in the woods. Or she could get lost." He turned for the door but Mabel`s voice stopped him. "SHUT UP! YOU LIKE HE-" She was stopped when Dipper clamped his hand over her mouth and went bright red. And then he was gone, running out the door after Kat.

He walked through the woods slowly, listening for any sign of Kat. He heard sobbing and found her sitting down, her back against a tree, her head in her hands. He crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder. Her crying slowed down and reduced to sniffles. She looked up and wiped a tear from her eye. "What.. What is it...?" she choked. "It's alright. I'm sorry for asking that." Dipper murmured. "It's OK." She sighed. Dipper blushed when she leaned against him, sighing. "In a nutshell, my father is MiA, and my mother was murdered to protect a friend." She rasped, closing her eyes. Dipper felt concern welling up inside of him. Did he actually... Have a crush on her? "Thanks for finding me." She whispered. With that, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, then backed off blushing. The next thing he knew she kissed him on the cheek and helped him up, walking torwards the shack.

At night Dipper lay in bed, staring up at her hammock. This couldn't be... Dipper Pines had a crush on Kat Evergreen.

_Kay, finally I have finished the chapter! Like it? Suggestions? Tell me please!_


	4. Chapter 4: Sing us a Song

Chapter 4: Sing us a Song

Dipper woke in the morning, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Mabel was already downstairs, yet he heard soft snoring. He climbed a newly installed ladder attached to one of the attics support beams. He then carefully crawled across the beam attached to the first and then dropped down on to Kat`s hammock. The hammock swung for am moment, then slowed down. Dipper whispered in her ear, "_Kat... Kat, wake up... Kat!" _He poked her shoulder until her eyes flickered open. "Hmnwha? Di-DIPPER? WHAT THE HECK MAN?" She squealed, sitting upright, causing Dipper to fall on her as the hammock swayed. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the drop. Kat poked him. "Dipper, first of all, this hammock is built so it won't tip. Second of all, that was uncalled for. You could have chosen any other way to wake me, but you do one that scares me... whatever, nevermind." Dipper sat up, then looked at her. She was wearing a long golden eagle shirt that reached almost to her knees, and under that she wore black boxers.. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go monster hunting with Mabel and I." He sighed, scratching his head. "Erm... OK Let me get dressed." Kat said, then jumped from the hammock, scaring Dipper by how far she dropped. But she was fine. He sat there, watching her head for the bathroom, thinking _"Why did she act odd when I mentioned the monster hunt?" _He shook it off, then headed downstairs. Mabel was spinning in circles, staring at the ceiling and squealing "WHEEE! ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND AND-" "Mabel, honestly, doesn't that get a little tiring?" Mabel shook her head, then dropped onto the floor, sitting cross legged. "So, what did Kat say about the monster hunt we planned yesterday?" Dipper shook his head slowly, then looked up. Um, Kat? Oh yeah, she said yea."

_.: Kat`s PoV :._

I hopped down the stairs, then looked at the twins, who stared at me expectantly. I had a can of Pringles wrapped in my right arm, and one chip sticking out of my mouth. That was breakfast. I placed the near-empty can of Pringles down and looked up. "OK, so. What exactly are we hunting for?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous of the possibility of them finding her. "Well, yesterday I heard some sort of odd howling, and saw something like a hyena run through the edge of the woods. I think it was a Direyena Dog." "Whats that?" I asked, shocked at the name. "Well, It has the teeth and strength of a Dire Wolf, but the slanted back of a Hyena. It's known to feed off of pets and horses." "My eye twitched. This thing seemed horribly dangerous for us to be looking for...

-LATER-

Yep, dangerous was a great word put exactly in the right phrase. Good job Kat. Currently, Mabel had gone back to the shack in boredom, and Dipper and Kat were alone. Kat was screaming and running, Dipper clutching on to her shirt, riding on her back, staring at the beast that was chasing them. Blood ran down Dipper`s Right arm, plus a few scratches on his face, was nothing to the deep cut on his leg that kept him from running. Kat saw a tree ahead, perfect for climbing. Dippers eyes widened in horror as Kat rocketed up the tree, setting him down on a well covered, thick leafy branch. She started cleaning the blood off of his arm and leg with a cloth from Dipper`s bag he had brought. Dipper as terrified, his eyes huge, hyperventilating and shaking violently. Kat winces at his shocked state, then wrapped her arms around him and held his head close to her heart. He curled up against her in her lap, and she leaned against the main part of the tree, murmuring soft words to calm him down. Once his breathing returned to normal, she looked down. The beast was gone, and the shack was near. She thought about carrying him to the shack, or going to get help. Niether seemed safe enough, so she just closed her eyes and ran her fingers across Dippers back. "Kat... I think I can walk now." Dipper murmured, starting down the tree. Kat followed him closely, making sure they were safe. The got back to the shack, and later that night, Dipper was comepletly fine. They had agreed to never speak of that happening again, and were now getting into their beds.

"Kat? would you mind singing us to sleep tonight?" Mabel yawned. Dipper had told her about the bathroom incedent, and Mabel was bursing to hear her sing. "Mmm. Okay. I guess so." Kat took a deep breath.

_A gypsy came to the castle gate,_

_He sang so sweet and wild._

_And with his song he stole away,_

_The master`s only child._

_She cast away her silken gown,_

_She cast away her pride._

_And ran with him into the night,_

_Down to the seas so wild._

_Come home, come home bonnie little child,_

_Com__e home again to me._

_Sit oncemore by your own fireside, _

_with your head upon my knee._

_Oh I'd rather live an hour here, _

_then seven long years with thee._

_And feel the salt spray on my cheek,_

_And know that I am free._

_Oh she danced in the wind and she danced in the rain,_

_On the edge of the cliffs and the shore._

_And she tasted the salt upon her cheek,_

_And never came home no more..._

Kat looked down at a sleepy Mabel and and a wide awake Dipper. "Wow... where did you hear that song from?" Dipper asked. "My mom used to sing it to me at night." She said, grinning happily. "But that is only the first part. I will sing the whole thing to all of you tomorrow, If that's okay..." Kat trailed, her eyes drooping. "Yes... please." Dipper murmured, but realized she and Mabel were asleep. _"I think I really like her..." _he whisperd. drifting off to sleep.

How was that? If you want to know the song, look up Alfie`s song from Lark Rise to Candleford. It's actually a pretty cool show.


	5. Chapter 5: A Thousand Years

_**Chapter 5: A Thousand Years**_

_**BEFORE READING: I like the song. Not Twilight. Twilight is just not interesting to me.**_

.:Kat's PoV:.

_My heart raced as I ran through the forest. Swinging through trees, I laughed and shouted with the joy I once had as a child. Them. Those twins. They were like a godsend, a miracle. They gave me hope I never had. They had something special about them. Same with Soos, Wendy, Stan, and even Waddles. They had become family. My family. As the wind swept through my hair, I reached the peak. Sighing with exhaust, I stared out at the town below. My town. My home, my adventure. It holds my secrets, my desires, and even my faith. I got ready. I backed up, ran, and jumped, downward I plunged, falling far._

_WOOSH! _Her wings whistled with th air sailing through them. Her adrenaline was pumping, and she had heard it. A whistle like no other, only produced from a fine ruby whistle, carved with careful talons and smoldering jade was a dull thud, and a shout. The figure rode above the clouds, into the slowly sinking sun. A young girl and boy witnissed the figure in it's graceful flight. This was the rare figure of a Barn Owl Griffin, or _Tyto Griffith, _as her friend would tease. There was a liquid scree, and then silence fell, as if that single scree brought forth the upcoming darkness of the night.

_**Sorry it was short, but suspense is needed, my dear friends! Thank all of you who faved and reviewed, have a baby Barn Griffin!**__**Find out what happened to Kat in the next chapter! Until then, **_

_**~Wolfie**_


	6. Chapter 6: SHE'S GOT A SWORD?

Chapter 6: SHE'S GOT A SWORD!?

.:Dipper:.

_ Man I feel like we live in a life of Nintendo,  
Cause reality's such a hassle  
Sometimes I even find my princess in another castle_

So I wake up this morning feeling great. Kat got up early suprisingly, and so did Mabel. I can still hear stan snoring away though, which isn't too much of a suprise. I did hear music though, coming from the main room where the TV is. I went to investigate.

_Maybe hit up Little Nemo for a sedative_  
_And slip into a Final Fantasy until the sequels get repetitive_  
_You know I'll never let this, stack up against me Tetris_

She's sitting there, next to a radio, polishing a large, gold and silver sword, studded with rubies like it's as normal as eating. A SWORD! She looks up and me and turns the volume down on the radio and gives a goofy grin. "Sup?" she asks. "Sup? Your'e sitting here with a golden sword polishing it like nobody's business and you say 'Sup?' !? Please explain this all to me!" Okay, maybe i over-reacted. "Where did you even get it from?" I question her. "... Don't question my methods. I get stuff from odd places." She was hiding something and I knew it. I repeatedly asked her the same question. "I know you're hiding something, where didja get that?" She looked really annoyed until she blew a fuse.

.:Kat:.

"SHUT UP ALREADY AND I'LL TELL YOU!" I shouted. He jumped back a bit and I looked at the sword nervously. Mabel came in and asked what was wrong. I sighed and gave in. "Listen guys... I have a confession. This sword is more than a sword..." I flicked the hilt and it changed into a small claw-like object, with four gold toes that were shaped like owl toes, with sharp, crooked talons on the ends. the toes were hollow on the inside and had an open end on the area where the toe would meet the foot, and the last one was a bit smaller than the rest. they were strapped together with small leather strips, shaping it into a owl's foot, a small leather cuff that connected the leather strips together topping it off. The cuff seemed to fit around the bird's leg, popping on with a small metal snap on. The tips of the talons were enforced with sharp carved ruby. "This is an old tool from a hidden tribe of warriors who had owls as their close friends. They crafted these for the owls to help fight in battle. The tribe thrived in the mountains of Gravity Falls until the town was built and cut their supply of food. They were forced to flee. This one talon however was made a bit diffrently than the usual models, and seems to tie in to another historical artifact that... ugh, you guys have to keep this stuff a secret or I swear. ... This stuff is possibly the key to finding out the truth of Gravity Falls. We all know that this town is not what it seems. My mom grew up here... *sigh* I should just get this over with now. My mother, Amanda, died protecting a friend. On her hospital bed, as she lay dying, she looked me in the eyes and told me to 'escape' to Gravity Falls before 'they' found me too. I had to listen to her. It was her dying wish! I found this book in the woods before you guys met me." I pull out a book similar to the one I see Dipper read, except the cover has an owl talon shaped indention that has little gears peeking out and a clockwork lock on it. I slid the talon into the indention and small winding and clicking sound was heard, and the lock unlocks. There are pages in the book covered with information about places and creatures and items. The twins gasped and Dipper pulled his book out cautiously and we looked through the two. "We promise not to tell anyone about this." The two said simultaneously. "I have a feeling you might be in danger, Kat." Dipper looked me in the eyes nervously and I averted my eyes nervously. "Thanks guys."

Later that afternoon, we were out walking in town when it happened. I had a bad feeling about it, and now, in the sunset, I had to fight for our lives.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the Pines twins... and who... wait... Kitty Evergreen. I knew you would show your little red hair sometime." I whirled around and whipped out my sword. I knew that voice. That stupid, freaking innocent seeming bastard's voice. That lying, cheating little troll.

" Nice to meet you too, _Gideon_. "

**BOOM MOFOS! CLIFFHANGER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, expect more!**


	7. Chapter 7: Legend of a Celtic Guardian

Chapter 7: Legend of a Celtic Guardian: Keena, Owl Warrior

.: Kat :.

My eyes glowed angrily as I stared into those greedy little eyes of Gideon, who obviously wasn't done with me. I searched him for any weapon, and locked eyes on his necklace. He had it. Again. After I almost died succeeding to destroy it. He activated it, and this time, the power was overbearing. I staggered and gasped, whining in sharp pain that constricted my lungs and head. My sword fell, and I fell with it. The twins cried out in fear, then Mabel tried to make a hero's dive for me. Gideon used his stupid magic to suspend them and then lift me up. "Well, my little Pines Twins, I fear, this may be the end for this little wretch. And you two, will pay for breaking my heart... By _watching_. _Her._ **_Die_****."** I felt numb, and I was starting to lose my hearing. My vision was blurred and fading rapidly, a ringing noise in my head and ears making my whole body scream in agony. _Is this what death feels like?_ _Is this what mum dealt with as she spoke to me? _I let go. I slipped free. I thought I did, at least. Gideon was using my life energy, and that was when I realized what he wanted, as it awoke, trying to escape. Not my affection, not me, not revenge. I was a descendant of what was so distant, it was legend. The Owl Guardian, Keena, Halo of Ga'Hoole, the myth world that swirled in the mists of the oceans of the world. It was her. I had her power, It surged in my blood, even as that liquid dripped from my nose and mouth. Then, when all was lost, a saint's cry was heard.

.: The Twins 3rd PoV :.

As they watched Kat, her skin glowing a faint gold, her blood dripping and splattering over the concrete, A terrible cry of pain and anger erupted from the sky above. In the sunset, eclipsing the sun, was the Barn Gryphon, a legendary creature born from the egg of the moon owl, on the night of the Blue Moon. It lighted down on the pavement, it's golden plumage glowing in the sunlight. It's eyes were the richest Amber, and they seared into the very skin of Gideon, causing him to recoil and sink to the ground, making a submissive posture that of a low ranked wolf would. It would have been funny if the situation was not so heated. The Gryphon wore armor crafted from the strongest steel, enforced with ruby and diamond, giving it a helmet and four battle talons. It swiped at Gideon, who had released the kids. Kat, regaining consciousness, stood up, and leaped upon the Gryphon's back, sword in hand, and cried out in hatred and rage. Gideon, trying to flee, was pinned down by the Gryphon, who ripped the necklace from Gideon's neck, and crushed it in it's huge front paws. It screeched, It's face the luminous heart of a Barn Owl, and Gideon went running, disappearing into the woods.

.: Hours Later :.

Everybody was in the Shack, Wendy, Soos, Kat, Stan, Dipper, Mable, even Waddles, huddled around the Gryphon, as Kat explained it all, Her history, the truth of the Guardians, and how it was important to keep the creature a secret. However, Kat never told about the awakening of Keena. Something told her not to. But she instead, headed for the roof, a strong cloud of guilt, grief, and anxiety fogging her.

.: Dipper :.

I found Kat on the roof, sitting in silence, probably worrying herself over it all. I honestly didn't know much, but... something told me all of us in Gravity Falls needed to stick together. I hugged her and sat next to her. "Kat... whatever you're thinking... please, stop worrying yourself. I don't like it when you feel upset. It makes us upset. I know Stan likes you- believe it or not-, and I know that we do. Soos, Mable, Me, ...W-Wendy..." Kat stared at me, her blue eyes reflecting the moon. " Gideon is not done with us, and I failed badly. We all could have died and it was my fault! I don't want to hurt you guys! I jus-" Anger and frustration welled up in my stomach. "Stop it! Shut up! It's _**not **_your fault! Listen to me!" I balled my fists up and shouted, shaking. "Get it together! You're better than this!" I don't know what made me do it, and I don't think I ever could again, for I get nervous and my stomach gets all warm and bubbly thinking about it, but I did it that night. I grabbed her shoulders, pushed her against the roof wall, and kissed her. She looked like she just had been stunned, and her face went bright, deep red. I realized what I just did and went into a flustered, blushy panic. "I'm so sorry Kat! I don't know what made me do it!" She smiled and grabbed my hand, and wiped a tear from her eye. "No Dipper, thank you. I was acting like a little kid. You did the right thing... Besides... that felt nice..." she giggled. I collapsed with relief and sighed. She sat next to me and I played with my hat. "C'mon, Dipper, it's late... Mable probably fell asleep waiting for us. Lets get some sleep. I want to see if Stan will take us on a road trip."

jfehkdbfjbfbwhfvhwrfvhjevw I wasn't drunk when I made this chapter huehuehueee... R&R, minions to the pack. Ciao~

WOLFSTAR DRUNKEN FRIGGEN 223 OOOUUT!


End file.
